


Baking

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony bake. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

He really should have expected this. Steve was always complaining about the frozen food that Tony brought to the tower. He hated the artificial flavors and occasionally half-cooked tendency whenever Tony touched them. Usually Pepper would come over and have to cook for them, and Steve disliked that as well, even if he liked Pepper. So really, Tony should have expected to come home one day and see Steve in kitchen, trying to figure out the oven.

“Tony? You’re home, good. What is this button?” Steve gestured and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I…I am not actually sure…” he frowned. How did he not know how to work an oven? He probably built one before! He approached, shedding his coat and shoes along the way. “Well, I know you have to preheat it first…” Tony pointed out.

“Oh.” Steve pulled some sort of pie from the oven. “Apple pie.” He explained at Tony’s questioning look. Tony snorted.

“How American of you.” He teased and Steve rolled his eyes. Tony turned one of the unmarked knobs. Fire burst from the top. They jumped backwards. “Jesus!” he spun it off.

“That’s the burner!” Steve reprimanded.

“Well, I realize that now!” Tony frowned, “Why the hell is nothing on this oven marked? Who made this? I have to make a complaint…” Tony grumbled. Steve hummed.

“This can’t be so hard. Pepper bakes things all the time.” He pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well Pepper is magical, obviously.” Tony scoffed. Steve shrugged, nodding his agreement. “How about…” Turning another knob, the oven made a loud buzzing noise, before black soot was rocketing out from the bottom.

“Tony! What did you do?!” Steve cried, jumping backwards.

“I have no idea!” Tony spun the knob back the other way. Stopping the flow of soot, and they stared at the oven.

“We didn’t try that one.” Steve pointed and Tony warily turned it. After a few moments of nothing happening, they warily opened the door.

“Holy shit!” the smoke billowed out, and Steve and Tony jumped backward. Steve spun the dial back around, stopping the heat ushering in to the oven, but not stopping the smoke. Dummy came raising into the room, spraying white foam everywhere.

“Good boy Dummy…” Steve sighed. Tony wiped some foam off his arms. Steve knocked soot of his boots.

After a few seconds, they glanced to each other.

“Yeah.”

“Definitely.”

Fifteen minutes later saw them picking up apple pie from the closest bakery.

An hour later saw Pepper at the tower.

“How did you two manage to turn on the auto-cleaner? And what the hell?! You guys! You can’t bake anything in a plastic container! How did you not know that?! God!” 


End file.
